


United Nations High

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas is a new student at the enormous United Nations High School, where the students are assigned the names of countries! But now Feliciano's lost on his first day! Can a mysterious blond boy help him around the school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day! Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally on FF.net, but I got requests to put it on AO3 so it'd be available to download! I'm going to edit the chapters a little for grammar and continuity reasons (I wrote this years ago) but no major changes.
> 
> If this is your first time reading...just disregard the above...completely.

Feliciano opened the door to his new high school. Unlike the rusty metal doors at his middle school, these were gigantic and wooden. He could tell that the school had been around for a long time, the paint was more than a little faded. Feliciano even heard a rumor at orientation that the building itself had been around longer than the school. Outside was a huge campus, though they were completely empty. The school itself was tremendous in size, but even bigger inside. The hallways were empty too. Since it was the first day of school, Feliciano expected a lot of confused students just like him.

Feliciano _was_ a bit tardy, but only because he's not good at waking up in the mornings. It's been that way ever since Feliciano was little. Towards the end of middle school his big brother stopped waking him up, so Feliciano became dependent on his alarm clock. Which he often forgets to set.

As he walked through the lifeless hallway, Feliciano slipped the school's brochure out of his back pocket.

"United Nations High… ve~ it's enormous!" Feliciano whispered to himself. He started walking again, looking for the office. At the orientation, an ambassador told Feliciano that rather than use his own name, they would assign him one. He thought this was silly, Feliciano liked his name, and he'd rather learn everyone's real name instead of a fake one.

He hummed happily at the thought of meeting new people and the cute girls at the school. Maybe they loved pasta as much as he did! Feliciano wouldn't mind having a study date with pasta on the side. After what seemed like hours of endless stairs, hallways, and no sign of the office, Feliciano slid onto the floor in defeat.

"This place is too big!" Feliciano yelled to the air. His voice echoed through the empty hallway. "Where is everybody?" Feliciano thought. Around the corner came loud footsteps, like someone was coming closer. Feliciano became frightened, and hid behind the nearest wall.

The quick steps neared, and out emerged a tall boy carrying a manila portfolio. His slick blond hair and icy-blue eyes captivated Feliciano. But the tall boy had a serious (and intimidating) look on his face. The boy was looking around for the voice he had heard. He scanned the hallways a bit before fishing a picture out of the portfolio.

He studied the picture a bit, then placed it back into the portfolio. He looked up, and spotted Feliciano peeking at him."Yeep!" Felicano shrieked, he shrank back behind the wall.

The boy's eyes widened a bit with surprise, but quickly snapped back to their position. He spoke slowly," Are you Feliciano Vargas?" His voice was pretty low, and scary, Feliciano observed as he nodded his head.

Feliciano tried to avoid eye contact, "I hope everyone isn't as scary as him…." Italy thought to himself.

"Ah, so that's why you're up here." The blonde concluded.

"Ve? What do you mean?" Italy said in confusion. "This is the top floor, restricted area to students."

" _Oh-no, that means I'm in trouble_!" Feliciano thought nervously.

"But since you're a new student, you're not in any trouble." The boy said, and smiled reassuringly. Feliciano decided that he really liked his smile, it was nice. The boy opened the portfolio once again and started flipping through it.

"Um… What's your name?" Feliciano asked, growing more and more comfortable. He'd stepped out from behind the wall, and made his way to the student. It seemed as though the tall boy grew even taller as he approached him.

"It's Germany," he answered, still flipping.

"That's the name of a country! How weird." Feliciano thought. Then he remembered the whole deal with the country names. "So they give  _everyone_  a new name, not just new students," Feliciano thought aloud.

"It's a requirement, yes," Germany replied, "Though they assign names to staff in some cases."

"Ve~ then what's mine? " Feliciano asked excitedly. Having a country's name was kind of cool. Germany slipped a blue index card out of the portfolio, and gave it to Feliciano, a single word printed on the paper. Feliciano stared at it for a while before it registered in his mind.

"Italy?" Feliciano questioned. Germany nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be uploaded every other day!


	2. Pasta and People!

Italy.

_Italy._

Feliciano couldn't get the name out of his head. Germany cleared his throat, and Feliciano shifted his focus to the taller boy. "Feliciano, I will now address you as Italy, nice to meet you."

Feliciano beamed brightly. Germany stuck out his hand, expecting Italy to _shake_ it. But he completely ignored it and embraced Germany in a full hug. Germany became flustered and lightly pushed the shorter boy away.

After a moment of getting himself together, Germany cleared his throat once again, and tried to sound like that hadn't just happened. "I'm your escort for the week, and I'm in the same homeroom as you, so if you need anything just ask me. But right now…" He checked his watch. "It's time for lunch, let's go Italy."

Italy nodded in agreement and started walking alongside Germany.

* * *

The cafeteria was like a restaurant, a huge buffet! There was food from all over the world! "Ve~ Pasta!" Italy shouted when he spotted the Italian food section. He scurried towards his favorite food, leaving Germany in the door. The pasta was just a few feet away, so close! Unfortunately, he tripped over someone's foot. Causing him to fall flat on his face, his determination gauge slowly decreasing. "Ve~…." Italy whined in pain.

Italy heard a chair scoot back, the person he tripped over stood up.

"Need help  _amigo_?" a voice called from above. Italy got to his feet, dusted himself off, and looked at the person before him. It was another boy he tripped over, he was taller than Italy (which most people were) with dark brown messy hair, and emerald eyes. "Thanks, but I'm fine." Italy said smiling.

"Ah! L _o siento._ " The brunette apologized sincerely. Italy looked confused.

"He was apologizing, he tends to slip into Spanish when he gets embarrassed," stated another boy with blond wavy shoulder length hair and blue eyes. "Right, Spain?" Spain looked at his friend in thanks, then looked at Italy.

"Yeah, like France said, it happens… often." Spain admitted awkwardly.

The boy called France looked at Italy, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around before." Italy saw a glint in his eye and stepped back a little. "Are you new?"

Italy nodded, "I'm Feliciano Var- ve~ I mean, I'm Italy!"

France laughed, "You _must_ be new if you're still using your real name! It happens to everyone, because it's weird, no? As you probably already know, I'm France, Spain is the owner of the foot you tripped over, and the unnaturally quiet boy is…."

"I can introduced myself!" announced a white (or silver, Italy couldn't really tell) haired boy. He stood on his chair and took a deep breath. His voice carried clear across the cafeteria, " I am the awesome Prussia and you will have the honor of giving me your real name!"

An awkward silence filled the cafeteria, and Germany (he was at the German food section) paled considerably. That was  _his_  older brother standing on the chair and yelling like an idiot. Prussia stepped down from his chair and stood in front of Italy, a haughty smirk on his face. He ignored the stares and snickers that filled the buzzing lunchroom. Germany practically teleported to where Italy was, worried that Prussia might do something.

" _Bruder_ , do you enjoy making a fool of yourself?" Germany asked, irritated.

"Ah, Germany! Hello again!" Italy blurted, not sensing the mood.

"What did you do to Italy?" Germany stated firmly to his older brother.

Prussia smirked at his sudden outburst. "Nothing, just introducing the awesome that is me." Prussia said arrogantly.

Germany sighed and whispered to Italy, "Keep your guard up around these guys, especially France." Italy peered over Germany shoulder. France was babbling on, something about the beauty of the world.

" _He seems nice to me_." Italy thought.

Prussia became bored with the conversation, and returned to his seat. Italy followed suit and whirled around, to go get his pasta. Just as he finally made it to the Italian buffet, the school bell rang to show that lunch was over. The windows to the buffets slammed shut, and students filed out the cafeteria. Italy sighed, "Darn it…"

Germany walked to Italy and patted him on the head, "It'll be okay, so let's go." Italy looked up at Germany, small tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. Germany comforting skills weren't exactly the best. He tried diverting Italy's attention, "Don't you want to see the rest of the school?" Germany asked."I guess so" Italy sniffed.

"So let's go see your new locker." Germany and Italy left the cafeteria, with Italy feeling a little better.


	3. Accidental Kisses and Blackmail

Germany walked to Italy's locker and pointed to it. "This is mine, Germany?" Italy blurted happily. Germany nodded and step back, letting Italy open it. It already contained textbooks, school supplies, and workbooks. Plus it was nice, neat and organized. "Whomever did this is very kind, I wish I could thank them." Italy admitted absently as he checked his class schedule. Germany blushed a bit, he was the one who put everything in the locker, but he was a modest boy, and kept that little known fact to himself.

He watched as the auburn haired boy grabbed a textbook and placed it on the floor, then he started grabbing notebooks and mechanical pencils. Italy unintentionally slammed the locker shut, and turned around. He was about to tell Germany that he was ready to go, but he tripped over the unattended textbook on the floor.

"Not again!" Italy exclaimed as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Germany immediately took action, "Feliciano!"

Italy  _did_  fall, just not onto the floor. He fell onto something, but his eyes were closed and he had no idea what was beneath him. The good news was that Italy wasn't hurt, or at least his body wasn't in any pain. But he did feel something soft, on his lips. Italy slowly opened his eyes, and peered into Germany's closed ones. A deep red blush spread across his face when he found himself in a compromising position. He was kissing Germany!

'CLICK'

Italy got off the unconscious Germany, and searched the empty hallway for the location of the camera shutter sound. Italy finally spotted the photographer, a girl peeking out the bathroom. She had long brown sandy hair, with sparkling green eyes (from what she'd just witnessed). Along with a slight nosebleed (also because of what she'd just witnessed.) Italy stared at her in shock, while she stared back in complete awe. After coming back to reality, the girl blurted quickly, "Don't mind me please continue!" She started lining up another shot.

After Italy recovered from his initial shock he screamed, "Ve~ Help me! Germany's unconscious, and I don't know what to do!" Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, Italy was very flustered.

The girl smiled a cat smile and took more pictures, "You're the perfect uke! Teehee!" She stopped taking photos for a minute and thought for a second, "The perfect uke…" She smiled slyly, "I'll help you! But we have to take him to my club room!"

Italy smiled in relief, "I'll do anything in return if you help me!"

The girl smiled sweetly, but with a slight glint in her eye, "Okay, but he looks pretty heavy, so we'll have to drag him there!" Italy grabbed one of Germany's arms, and the girl got the other, and they both dragged the unconscious Germany to the club room, the mysterious girl leading the way.

* * *

_IN THE CLUB ROOM_

"He's out cold. I'm pretty sure it's not good that's he's been out _this_ long. " The girl said. The two managed to get Germany on a table "What happened, exactly?" Italy blushed not wanting to explain, the girl resisted the urge to take a picture. "Er, I haven't introduced myself yet." The girl realized as she went to go get some tissue for her nose. "I'm Hungary, the president of the YM Club. And you are?"

Italy tried to suppress the still present blush and smiled warmly, "My name is Feli- ah! I mean uh, Italy!"

Hungary laughed, "You're new aren't you? That's great!" Germany stirred a bit. Italy looked at him, and frantically searched for a place to hide. He chose a teacher's desk, and hid under it.

Hungary quickly followed, but she didn't hide, she bent down to where Italy was and whispered, "I have to tell you this before he wakes up, Germany probably doesn't know about the kiss, since he was unconscious, so relax about that." Hungary smiled sweetly, "You did say that you would do anything in return right?" Italy nodded his head. She continued her sweet smiles, "I want you to be a model in my Yaoi Model Club!" Italy paled, he didn't like the sound of that. Hungary got in his face, "Come on it'll be fun! It won't be anything too intimate! I promise!" She grasped his hand, "Italy, you are the embodiment of the perfect uke!" Her eyes were shining, brimming with ultimate happiness. Italy on the other hand had no idea what yaoi was, and felt very intimidated.

Hungary got up and walked over to Germany, she nonchalantly lifted his shirt up, and admired his abdomen. " _Six pack! Perfect!_ " she thought to herself. Hungary quickly flipped the shirt back down, and walked over to the box of tissues. Italy peeked over the desk, saw what Hungary had done, and quickly returned to his hiding place under the desk. He kept playing the scene over and over again in his head. "Italy!" Hungary whispered, suddenly appearing next to him. Italy shrieked. "Germany will be your seme, but only if you agree to be in the club!"

Italy was about to decline when Hungary said something that made him almost pass out. "If you refuse, I'll show Germany about the little kissy moment you had!" Italy looked absolutely shocked!

"Blackmail! This is blackmail!" Italy screamed in his head. He sighed, "Ve~ I'll do it."

Hungary yanked Italy from under the desk and put her hands on his shoulders. "I appreciate your non-forced consent! Now please disrobe and put on this dress!" Italy backed away slowly, while Hungary inched closer. He screamed and ran around the small room saying, "Help me! Germany! Wake up!"

Hungary caught Italy and started to take off his shirt. Italy squirmed and tried to get away, but it was hopeless, because Hungary's determination was on full blast. As soon as Hungary had Italy's pants off, and the dress halfway on, a girl walked into the club room. "Hungary are you here?" Hungary smirked at the girl (who was her assistant) and Italy looked at her mortified.


	4. The Mysterious Assistant Appears!

The girl looked at Hungary with a blank stare on her face. Hungary stared back with gleaming eyes, "My dear assistant Kagaya, (surprise!) I would appreciate your help right about now!" Kagaya looked at Italy who was whimpering, his eyes wide, and a blush across his face. Kagaya rushed to Hungary's side and released her grip of Italy. Italy in turn looked at the girl in pure happiness. Kagaya stood in front of Italy in a protective manner.

She sighed, Kagaya was a short girl (shorter than Hungary) with brown skin and short black hair that stopped at just at the nape of her neck. "Hungary, you know that if your fangirl emotions get out of hand you could pass out from loss of blood don't you?" Hungary stared at her assistant, "Your fangirl side is worse than mine! And have you taken a close look at Italy yet?" she retorted. Then she stormed over to Kagaya and turned her around to face Italy.

Italy was crying a bit, the dress about to slide off his shoulders. Kagaya eyes widened, "Oh…my…gosh." Kagaya whipped out her camera and started taking loads of pictures. She turned to Hungary, "He's perfect! Where did you find him!" continued taking pictures until Hungary walked out the door dragging Kagaya with her. "Ve?" Italy said confused as the door shut.

"President you're a genius! How did you find a perfect uke like him?" Kagaya whispered.

"A-ha! So you noticed too my dear assistant? Now you understand my motive?" Hungary declared quietly.

"But we need a seme for someone like him! But who?"

"Don't worry I've already found someone who's absolutely perfect!"

"Who?"

Hungary retrieved her camera and showed the lovely picture she took of Italy and Germany a while ago. Kagaya observed the picture, and squealed. "W-Where can we find him, Hungary?" Hungary gave her assistant an 'are you serious?' face. "He was laying on that table inside the clubroom." Kagaya blinked, "Oh, but he was awfully quiet." Hungary froze for a second, then ran into the club room. "I forgot he was unconscious!" she told Kagaya. The assistant followed Hungary inside, Italy was sitting in a chair, with the dress still on, (he has no idea how to take it off, it was very complicated) staring at the knocked out Germany.

"How do we wake up Germany? Will he wake up again?" Italy asked, worried. Kagaya told Italy and Hungary to step forward. Her voice got serious and commanding, "Okay, we have to do this quick! If we don't he'll be out for the whole day! Italy! Pinch Germany's his nose!" Italy hesitated, then did as he was told when the assistant hissed. Kagaya covered Germany's mouth. "Now we wait…" Kagaya said. They waited for about 2 minutes. "How long is it going to take?" Italy asked. "Dunno." Kagaya answered. "But he can hold his breath for a pretty long time."

Germany's face drained in color, and he looked like he was going to slip into a coma. "Okay, now let go!" Kagaya commanded. She and Italy let go of Germany. He immediately sat up and started sputtering and gagging for air. Italy watched in happiness, while the two fangirls smiled slyly. Germany opened his eyes and looked around the room, and the first thing he saw was Italy in a dress. The two girls quickly hid to see how the story would unfold.

Italy smiled at Germany, his innocent eyes, and happy aura was almost tangible enough to see. Germany (not knowing whether he was dreaming or not) couldn't take his eyes off Italy. Truth be told, he thought Italy looked adorable. "Wait adorable?" Germany wondered to himself. He tried to get the thought out of his head. Then Germany remembered that Italy had tripped and fallen, and he caught him, but then everything went black. "Um, so Italy, are you okay?" Germany inquired.

"Ve? Yes, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."

"About what? Did something happen while I was passed out?"

Italy stumbled over his words, "W-well nothing happened b-between you and me… I mean, um well." Italy covered his face with his hands. Germany raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was satisfied with the answer that he was given.

"One more thing, Italy." Germany continued. Italy peeked out from behind his hands. "How did I get in here?"

Italy opened his mouth, but couldn't formulate any words. Hungary and Kagaya saw that it was apparent that absolutely nothing was going to happen, so they emerged from their hiding places. "I can answer that." Hungary interrupted. Germany turned around to meet her. She smiled at him, "Poor Italy was so flustered about his friend being passed out on the floor, he didn't know what to do. So he asked me to help, and I did without any hesitation. And what's more, Italy said he'd anything in return."

Kagaya walked behind Italy, and put her hands on his shoulders, "So until further notice, Italy is our property." Italy felt a chill go down his spine. He's  _their_ property now? Germany's face became slightly irritated, "Wait, you can't do that! It's against school policy, right?" Hungary put her hands on her hips haughtily (almost identical to Prussia) and laughed, "It's not against school policy because, the headmaster doesn't think that there would be  _any_  student that would do something like this!"

"And that is exactly why we do this!" Kagaya and Hungary said in unison.

Germany was at a loss for words. He was a school representative, and knew the school rules backwards and forwards, but he realized that there was nothing in the rulebook that even pertained to something like this! Hungary slapped Germany on the back, pulling him out of a daze, "Don't worry my dear Germany, you're our property too! When Italy signed up, you signed up as well!" Hungary grabbed her trademark frying pan out of thin air, "You won't refuse correct?"

"That frying pan won't hurt that bad." Germany stated fearlessly.

"Probably not, but what about Italy!" Hungary nodded at Kagaya. The assistant pushed Italy towards Germany, and Italy crashed into him. "Ve…" Italy whined. Kagaya (using her superior photography skills) quickly captured the picture. Hungary smiled, "Good work assistant." Hungary started pacing the floor. "Now Germany, you wouldn't like it if that photo just happened to start floating around the school would you?" She smile a sugary smile. Germany was in a corner, he didn't want to give up, it was against everything he stood for. But he certainly want that photo around the school.

Germany sighed in defeat, "Fine, just tell me what you us to do." Hungary and Kagaya looked at each other and smiled fangirl smiles. "Assistant!" Hungary said. Kagaya stepped forward and handed them each a schedule, then stepped back to Hungary's side. "You guys will report to us everyday at 3:15 p.m everyday. And stay until 5:00. Do not tell anyone about this. That's all you need to know for now." Kagaya instructed, then she checked her phone's time. "As of now it is 3:00, since we kept you for so long, you are dismissed for the day, have a nice evening!" Italy piped up, "W-wait! Don't I need to change back into my clothes?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kagaya said absently. She retrieved his uniform, and handed it to him. Italy changed back quickly, not bothered by the girls that were present. Germany pushed Italy out the door and they started walking to the main door, that lead to the exit.

* * *

_Outside the School_

"Today was an eventful first day, Germany!" Italy blurted. They were sitting on the front steps of the school.

"Yeah, eventful." Germany replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I like this school Germany, it's full of many different people. Don't you?"

"Yeah it's pretty nice when you really think about it." Germany smiled genuinely again.

Italy looked wistfully at the sky, "Such a clear blue sky, it's beautiful. AH! The time! I'm sorry Germany I have to get home!" Italy ran out the school gates, "I'll see you tomorrow Germany!" Italy called waving. Germany waved back, and smiled. "This is going to be a heck of a school year." Germany told himself.


	5. Welcome to School! The YM Club

"Romano! You have to wake up, it's time for school!" an already dressed and ready to go Feliciano yelled at his still sleeping brother. Lovino put a pillow over his head, trying to drown out his little brother's words.

"Come on  _fratello_ , you don't want to be late do you?" Feliciano persuaded.

"You can call me Lovino at home you know, and I'm not going any place where that idiot Spain is!" Lovino yelled from under the pillow. Feliciano stopped at this.

"Spain…" Feliciano thought trying to remember the boy's face. Then he heard the familiar voice ringing in his mind, " _Need help amigo…?"_

"I know Spain, I met him yesterday! He's very ni-" Feliciano began.

"You actually _talked_ to him? When?" Lovino interrupted, jumping out of bed, and grasping the collar of Feliciano's uniform.

"Uh, y-yeah, during lunch Lovino, so c-could you please let go?" Feliciano asked quietly. Lovino dropped the collar and stormed toward his closet, he opened the door, snatched his uniform, and got dressed.

Lovino sighed, "Did he say anything weird?" 

"Ve~ no I just tripped over his foot and fell on my face, then he offered to help me up."

"He tripped you?" Lovino said firmly, but quietly.

"No  _fratello_! I tripped over  _him_!" Feliciano corrected.

"I'll kill him…" Lovino grumbled, not listening to his brother.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Italy replied.

"Just wait till we get to school." Lovino promised.

* * *

_At United Nations High_

"Germany!~" Italy said when he spotted him. Germany looked up and waved.

Italy was about to run to him until Romano grabbed him and half whispered, half yelled in Italy's ear, "You're friends with that macho potato?" Italy looked confused. "Germany! Why are you friends with Germany?"

Italy smiled, "He's my escort for the week,  _fratello_!"

Romano looked shocked, "When did this happen!" he yelled angrily.

"Yesterday." Italy answered.

Suddenly the school bell rung. "We'll discuss this later, I have to get to class." Romano whipped around and bumped into someone. He stepped back, rubbing his nose, "Hey watch where you're going you idiot!" Romano looked up, it was Spain.

"Lovi!" Spain exclaimed embracing Romano. Spain rested his head on top of Romano's, then he spotted Italy, "Good morning, Italy! Is Lovi your brother?"

Romano squirmed out of Spain's grasp, "It's Romano! What do you want so early in the school day?"

"Just wanted to say good morning," Spain pouted, looking genuinely hurt. "Is that so wrong?"

"Don't call me 'Lovi'. Ever. Just say good morning instead of attacking me like a normal person!" Romano yelled back.

Spain sighed in defeat, "I'll do my best." He started walking away, but then stooped down to Romano's ear, and whispered so low that they were the only two who could hear, "But you know I just can't stay away. Romano blushed slightly.

"Would you stop saying weird things you stupid jerk!" Romano called as Spain ran away, wanting to avoid getting hit by Romano's flailing fists.

* * *

  _Italy and Germany, Homeroom_

Italy sat behind Germany in class, which was very convenient. It was 8:15, and the bell rang. Their teacher walked out the classroom, (at UN High, the teachers changed classes, not the students) and in came Ms. Europe (the teachers were given the names of continents) who taught math. Italy retrieved his textbooks from his locker, without anything going wrong like what happened yesterday. Ms. Europe was a very kind teacher, she was average-sized with long brown hair that stopped at her waist, and small round glasses, who was happy to see a new face in the class. She even helped him understand math a little better, because usually he was a lost cause.

Unfortunately, Ms. Europe had to teach the rest of the class, so she assigned Germany to help him with the rest of the assignment.

"Germany~ I don't get this one." Italy whined. Germany was done with his work, and he turned around to face him.

"Which one?" Germany asked scanning his paper.

"Ve~ Problem 13."

Germany studied the problem a bit before explaining. "Okay, see this formula here?"

"Mmhmm."

"Plug it in to the equation, then tell me what you got for an answer."

Italy did as he was told, "The answer is x= 35. Right?"

"That's correct." Germany said, slightly astonished.

"You're a great teacher Germany! That one was super difficult!"

"Thank you, Italy." Germany smiled.

"Now would you be so kind as to help me with the rest?" Italy asked shyly.

Germany sighed. "Fine, just try to keep up."

* * *

_In the Cafeteria_

"Pasta! You will be mine today!" Italy declared triumphantly. He sped over to the Italian buffet, carefully watching every step he took. He got to the food, then realized he forgot to grab a plate. He turned around to get one, someone held a plate out to him. It was someone he hadn't seen before, he had thick black eyebrows, that oddly contrasted with his hair, which was blond.

"Thank you, um…" Italy started, taking the plate.

"England. I'm the student council president. You're Italy, right? Hungary's told me about you."

"Ve? You know Hungary? How?" Italy questioned.

England shuddered, "I'd rather not say, just that her and her accomplice Kagaya, usually  _require_  my assistance."

"Hey England! You wanna sit together!" A boy called running up to him, he wore a brown bomber jacket, he had sandy blond hair, and glasses, as well as a stray hair on top of his head. Italy wondered if the jacket was in dress code.

"America, you git! You shouldn't yell in the cafeteria!" England scolded.

America looked confused, "Well we _are_ in the lunchroom after all, and it sure isn't quiet in here, you wouldn't have heard me if I talked normally."

England couldn't refute that statement, but being the  _tsundere_  that he was, he wouldn't just let it go, "That doesn't mean anything! You could have just waited till you walked up to me, instead of yelling like an idiot!"

America eyes lit up and he bounded over to England, leaned down, then whispered in his ear, "Better?"

England immediately covered his ear and took a shaky step backward, "N-not at all! In fact that's ten times worse!"

"Man, you're impossible!" America whined.

They continued to argue, forgetting about Italy. So Italy got his pasta, and sauntered away to join Germany at a table.

"Hey Germany, is the President always like this?" Italy whispered to him.

"Nope, only around America.  _He_  says that America irritates him to no end, but the rest of the student council thinks otherwise, because they've been friends for a very long time. Or so I've heard."

Italy twirled his pasta with his fork, then ate a forkful of it. "This is the second best pasta I've ever tasted!" he thought to himself. (The first was his own, though he wasn't trying to brag.)

"Germany! You've got to taste this!" Italy blurted.

"Taste what?" Germany asked looking up from his lunch.

"This pasta!" Italy smiled as he stuck a forkful in the air. He hovered it in front of his mouth, "Say 'ah' Germany!"

Germany hesitated for a while, not sure whether to eat it or not. But Italy looked so happy, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth, blushing slightly.

'CLICK'

Germany snapped his eyes open and looked to the left, and what he saw before him was Kagaya, camera in hand.

"Good afternoon Germany. Italy." She stated nonchalantly.

Italy ignored the fact she took a picture, "Hello, Kagaya! Are you at lunch too?"

"Hm? No, this is my free period. Hungary and I split up to take pictures of our models in action."

Germany changed the subject, "Uh Kagaya I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Why  _are_  you here? I mean Kagaya isn't the name of—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Kagaya said, smiling brightly, but Germany could seriously feel the aura of murderous intent.

"Er… Never mind." Germany admitted.

"Good! Don't forget about our deal! Also you'll meet our other models. Bye!" Kagaya got up and left just as mysteriously as she had come.

The bell rang, lunch was over.

_After school, YM Club Room_

* * *

Germany and Italy entered the clubroom, well Germany did, he had to drag Italy behind.

"Welcome!" Hungary exclaimed. The two boys spotted the others that they would be working with, they were some very familiar faces.

"These are the people who were also um…  _asked_  to be in the club: America, England, Romano, Spain, Austria, and Prussia."

"Fratello! You didn't tell me that you were in it too!" Italy frowned, feeling slightly hurt.

"I didn't  _want_ to be here, and I still don't. They blackmailed me! I'd rather not have a certain photo spread around the school, so I can't really do anything." Romano spat back.

Kagaya stared at Romano with the same slasher smile she had given Germany. "We would never force you into anything without some shred of consent. The photos we take are not to embarrass you, but to meet the demands of our clients."

All the models in the room looked confused. Hungary joined the conversation.

" Kagaya and I have extremely important jobs of keeping our customers happy, you don't think we do this for our own gain (sure we get to see it in real life but still) it is for the fellow fujoshi in our school. Also, we would love to raise enough money to go to Comiket in Japan."

" _Didn't she say it wasn't for their own gain_?" Everyone except for the two girls thought.

Kagaya clapped her hands once. "Enough of this! We have until 5:00 so it's time to get started! First things first! Germany and Italy you're up first! The others, you will go with Hungary for something separate!"

The models gulped audibly, swallowing their pride, and everyone followed Hungary out the door, everyone except for Germany and Italy of course. They closed the door behind them, and once outside, Hungary whispered the real plan.

"Okay boys, we're going to have to make them comfortable here, so let's all go out for smoothies for today, but rest assured, we will have pictures taken."

They groaned and left the school.


	6. Germany and Italy's Assignment

_In the Clubroom_

Italy and Germany sat at a small circular table facing each other, with Kagaya standing in the middle. From what she saw, Italy and Germany were visibly tense, and the quiet atmosphere was starting to get heavy.

"Relax you two, nothing drastic is going to happen  _today_." Kagaya said smiling genuinely. 

Germany sighed in relief, but Italy on the other hand was still shaking like a leaf, he had come to not trust Hungary and Kagaya's smiles. It always led to something bad. Germany noticed this, and tried his best to make Italy relax, but nothing came out of it.

"This is the assignment for today, all you have to do is give me a profile of yourself. Now, who wants to go first?" Kagaya explained to them.

Italy beamed, "Ve~ I'll go first!"

"Alright, Italy, first question, what's your real name?"

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"Birthday?"

"March 17!"

"Grade?"

"1st year."

"Height?"

"172cm!"

"Favorite foods?"

"Um… Pasta, gelato, and pizza!"

"Favorite hobbies?"

"Cooking, painting, soccer, singing, and siestas!"

"One thing you can't live without?"

"That's a difficult question… my brother Romano and I guess pasta."

"Italy, that was more than one, but oh well, what's  **one**  thing that you do every day?

" I always take 3PM siestas!"

"Always?"

"Always."

"What's one thing absolutely no one knows about you?

Italy fidgeted a bit, "When I was really young, I was usually mistaken for a girl."

"Poor Ita-chan."

"Ve~ It wasn't all that bad, I got to do a lot of easy things, and people were extremely nice to me."

"I'm glad that worked to your (and our) advantage! Last question who was your first love?"

Italy blushed, scratched his cheek, and looked away, "Just a best friend that used to live in my old neighborhood many years ago."

"How sweet! Do you remember their name?" Kagaya inquired.

"No, unfortunately, I can't remember what any of my friends looked like, or the names. Only that when we played, we always had a great time together!"

Kagaya smiled, Italy thought she looked like a big sister right then. "I always love being with my friends and family, creating wonderful memories, things that we never hope to forget." Kagaya looked at her camera nostalgically, "I guess that's why I love taking pictures so much." She looked at Italy and Germany wistfully, "Don't you think?"

Italy and Germany blushed ever so slightly, this was definitely not the same person they met just the other day. Kagaya snapped out her trance, "Ah! Sorry about that, um Germany, it's your turn."

Germany gave his full attention to Kagaya. He was ready for any question she threw at him.

"Real name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Oh, Prussia's brother?"

Germany hesitated. "Yeah."

"Birthday?"

"October 3rd."

"Grade?"

"1st year."

"Height?"

"180cm."

"Favorite foods?"

"Potatoes, wurst, and German chocolate cake."

"How I love chocolate? But anyways, favorite hobbies?"

"Walking my dogs and cleaning."

"You should help me sometime…" Kagaya muttered silently.

"What?"

"Uh! N-nothing important! Um, what's one thing you can't live without?"

Germany looked up in thought, "I'm not sure, I really don't have an answer for that."

"That's fine, what's one thing you do every day?"

"Hmm… I'd say that everyday, I'd walk my dogs every morning before I leave."

"What's your dogs' names?"

"Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster."

"What's one things absolutely no one knows about you?"

"Well, I wouldn't tell him this, but I sort of look up to my brother, despite him being irresponsible."

Kagaya smiled, "I'll keep this a secret. Alright Germany, this is the last question, who was your first love?"

"There was this girl in my neighborhood that I use to hang out with. In the beginning, I chased her constantly, and I think she became afraid of me. But a while afterwards we became great friends, and just when everything was perfect, I had to move away."

"Was she cute?" Kagaya smirked.

Germany became flustered, "U-uh, if I described h-her in a word, it would probably be a-adorable."

"Alright, Germany I'm done interrogating you."

Just as Germany stood up, the door of the clubroom swung open, exposing the mound of corpses that were supposed to be the rest of the club. Italy swore he saw a few of their souls rising out of their bodies. Hungary hopped over them, ignoring their death-like state.

"So how'd everything go?" She asked.

"Everything went fine, I have their profiles now, so I guess we can all leave for the day." Kagaya replied, also ignoring the mound of corpses in the front door. The two continued their conversation, while Italy and Germany stared at the models in shock.

" _Fratello?_ Are you alive?" Italy questioned worriedly.

Romano mumbled a strange string of words in response. Italy got scared and hid behind Germany.

"You guys can go home now! Good work today!" Hungary broadcasted.

The color returned to those lying on the floor, and they struggled to get up. Romano was the only one that remained laying on the floor, he had fallen asleep. Everyone else stumbled out the room, for the exception of Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany. Spain observed the sleeping Romano.

"How cute!" Spain commented, poking Romano's cheek. "Italy, don't worry about your brother, I'll drop Lovi off myself." With that, Spain hoisted Romano on his back and left the room.

"Lucky…" Italy said silently. He headed out the door when Germany stopped him.

"Uh, Italy, would you like to, walk home together?" Germany asked looking away.

"Really? Sure let's go!" Italy exclaimed hugging him, his rebellious curl, bobbing as though mimicking his happinesss.

Germany sighed, and they both headed out the clubroom.

* * *

_In Front of Italy's house_

Just before Italy went inside his house, he asked Germany a question that he thought he wouldn't hear.

"Hey Germany, do you like me?"

Germany looked at Italy, Italy's eyes were full of curiosity, and Germany figured that he wouldn't stop staring if he didn't get an answer.

"Uh, yeah."

Italy grinned brightly, "I'm so happy!"

They said their farewells, and Italy slipped into his house. Germany walked down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he heard a voice in his head, " _Ludwig, we'll be friends forever right? Yay! I'm so happy!"_  It was the voice of his first love, a fuzzy picture of her appeared in his head. She kind of looked like Italy. Germany blinked, Italy  _did_  say that people often mistook him for a girl. He blinked again, was Italy his childhood love?


	7. United Nations High: Sidestory

Hungary led the rest of the boys to a shop, the sign read, _Merry Moe Maid Café._   The first thing they saw were a group of girls in maid costumes huddled over one table, looking at a scrapbook. Everytime they turned to another page, they all squealed with delight. Hungary spotted a bell to the right of her, on a counter. With a light touch, she tapped it four times.

The girls looked at the location of the sound, their eyes wide, they were caught! Then they took a good look at Hungary, realized it was her, and sighed in relief. A girl, that looked like she was in high school (like everyone else) strolled over to Hungary. She was tall, with jet-black hair, so black that it looked blue in the sunlight. She also had a small fang protruding from the left side of her mouth.

"Yo, Hungary! We closed up shop for ya! And I see you finally brought the rest of your club! You ready to start taking pictures?" She yelled.

Prussia got confused and piped up, "Oi Hungary! You said we were going out for smoothies! What's this about taking pictures? Are you tricking us, because if you are, that's totally not awesome."

"I don't mind taking some with Lovi." Spain interjected, looking at Prussia. He wrapped is arms around Romano for emphasis.

"I told you no to call me Lovi at school! And let me go!" Romano roared, trying to escape.

This just made Spain hold on tighter, "We're not at school, so what's the problem Lovi?" Spain replied.

"Enough with the lovers' quarrel you two, we need to get to work!" Hungary interrupted before Romano got a chance to yell at him. "Okay, pair up with your partners and sit at one of these three tables, I will give you further instructions when you do so.

The 6 boys did as they were told, and sat with their respective partners; America with England, Romano with Spain, and Austria with Prussia. Hungary stood on top of an empty table, waiting for everything to be silent, when that happened she gave instructions.

"Alright boys, we have approximately 1 hour and 55 minutes to take 24 good pictures. With the help of my dear friends from the café, we might be able to get some sundaes at day's end. So, Kyo if you will please hand out the task to the boys." Hungary gestured to the girl with the fang.

Kyo gave the papers out, they picked it up, and Hungary read its contents.

"Listen carefully, I will only say this once, anyone who refuses to take a picture, will be punished with this!" She took out one of those joy-buzzer toys.

Prussia stifled a laugh, "Something that un-awesome, won't even affect me!"

Hungary's eyes glinted, "Would you like to bet on it?"

Prussia's eyes did the same, "Of course."

They stared each other down for a while, trying to size each other up.

"Put 'er there Prussia!" Hungary commanded, sticking out her hand with the joy-buzzer attached to it.

Prussia grabbed her hand, and the moment hid did his body lit up like a Christmas tree. England and America swear that they saw the little bolts of electricity phasing in and out of his body. Prussia hit the ground with a thud, his vision black.

"That's 100 volts of electricity boys." Hungary bragged. "So I suggest that you follow absolutely  **everything**  I say unless you want to end up like Prussia here, got it?"

The guys nodded their heads in fear.

"So!" Hungary continued, now in her normal manner of speaking. "You guys will take pictures in pairs that's basically what the paper is saying. The first pair will be…hmm, America and England, you've been here the longest so I guess you guys will be first."

America and England slid back their chairs and followed Hungary to a secluded room, with a window that was covered by a black screen.

_In the Room, Hungary, America, and England_

"First picture is going to be of you two playing the pocky game!" Hungary pulled out a box of chocolate pocky.

America and England exchanged confused stares, "What's that?" they asked in unison.

Hungary was happy to explain, "Well I could tell you, but I'll show you instead. America, put this pocky stick in your mouth."

"Alright." He said letting her put the stick in his mouth. "What now?"

"England put the other side in your mouth!" Hungary instructed, her eyes becoming wild (her fangirl side was awakening.)

"W-w-wait a minute! I don't like the pocky game! Let's do something else!" England protested.

"My dear England, are you defying me?" Hungary inquired. "If so, we can always do something else, but you'll have to shake on it." She raised he hand to show the joy-buzzer that took down Prussia. England spotted little bolts electricity running through it again.

England shuddered just remembering it, "Fine… come over here America so we can just get it over with."

America smiled with the stick in his mouth, and walked toward England. England in turn opened his mouth slightly, his face dusted pink, and bit onto it.

Hungary took the picture. "See. Part 1 wasn't so bad was it?" she blurted. "Now then, part 2 is to finish the pocky without breaking it!" she ordered. "You have 10 seconds, GO!"

America immediately took action, he grabbed England's upper arms and gave him a chaste kiss. Pocky problem= solved. Hungary captured the moment, just before she sighed in ecstasy and passed out.

"Just as planned." America smirked, as he looked at the fallen fangirl.

England glared daggers at America, his face a deep red, "What the heck was that for you git!" He wiped his mouth as if to remove the evidence.

America licked the excess chocolate from the side of his mouth. "What? You didn't like it?" he asked sarcastically.

England couldn't look him in the eyes, "I-it I-uh, y-you—" He gained some kind of confidence. "You should've asked me idiot!"

America got closer to England, his forehead against England's. "Can I kiss you?"

England entangled their hands, "I guess."

America gave him a soft sweet kiss. They didn't notice it, but Hungary was secretly taking pictures,

"Hehehe, just as planned huh?" she said getting up.

"Hungary, you're okay!" England exclaimed breathlessly.

"I'll let you off the hook America for planning all this, because it was pretty clever. You guys can go." Hungary smiled.

The three left the room, England was blushing, America had his usual oblivious smile, and Hungary was looking through the pictures she had just taken.

"Spain! Romano! You guys are next!" Hungary yelled from the doorway.

Romano looked up from the dessert he was eating, his face was a mess, "I'm not done eating, yet! Also, I wanna go last!" he proclaimed.

Spain sighed from across the table, "You're such a messy eater Lovi." He took napkin from off the table and wiped around his mouth.

"I could've done that myself, you jerk." Romano grumbled.

Spain ignored the nickname and grinned, "Now that you're all clean let's go!" he grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him into the closet. Hungary closed the door, and locked it. She knew Romano would be one to try and escape.

"Put on this maid outfit Romano! Right now!" Hungary ordered.

Romano looked at the dress, it was a frilly pink maid dress with a huge white ribbon in the back, the ends of the ribbon almost reached the floor. It wasn't that bad except for one thing, it was really short. He crossed his arms in to an 'X' position. "There is absolutely no way in this lifetime or any other that I would ever be caught dead or alive in a dress under no circumstances whatsoever!" Romano announced firmly.

"Why not, Lovi? You'd look so cute in it!" Spain chimed.

"Men aren't cute, stupid." Romano retorted, glowering at him.

"Romano~." Hungary sang, a dark aura hanging over her, "Come here~."

Romano paled, he was stubborn, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He hesitated for a moment then took a couple steps forward,

"Put. It. On." She demanded.

"Tch. F-fine." Romano tried to play it off like Hungary  **wasn't**  scaring the crap out if him.

He took the frilly dress and changed quickly, but only because of one reason, both Hungary and Spain's hands were getting twitchy. He observed himself, and was right about two things, one: the white ribbon around his waist did reach the floor, and two: the dress didn't even go past his knees.

"This thing is too short!" Romano yelled.

"Here, then put on these knee socks." Hungary held them out to Romano.

Romano didn't know how that would help, but he just put them on without question.

Hungary lined up a shot for the picture, "Spain, you get behind me for a second, Romano, your first task is to look as cute and as innocent as possible!"

Romano looked at her blankly, what the heck was that supposed to mean? First of all he wasn't cute, and secondly, how do you make yourself look innocent?

Spain whispered to Hungary, "I don't think he knows what you mean. But I think I can do something to help."

"Whatever it takes!" Hungary whispered back.

Spain walked behind Lovi and grabbed his wrists with one hand, then raised them over his head.

"H-hey, what the heck are you doing, jerk! Let go of me!" Romano protested, thrashing around wildly.

With his free hand, Spain twirled Romano's rebellious curl. Romano shut up quick, and stopped thrashing about. His yelling was replaced with small moans. His face was as red as the tomatoes he loved dearly.

"Stop~ you jerk…idiot…let go, you pervert." Romano murmured breathlessly. His legs gave out on him and he sank to the floor in a shojo style pose (his knees were apart, with his hands between his legs.)

Spain let go, and returned to Hungary's side. His job was done. Romano's eyes were glazed and he was in a trance, trying to recover from the incident that just befell him just a couple seconds ago. From Hungary's point of view, he honestly looked like a girl. She took a couple pictures, then lowered her camera.

Romano looked very weary, he was starting to sway back and forth. His breathing was uneven, there would be long drawn-out breaths, and then short pants. Spain immediately noticed that Romano was losing consciousness, he dropped to Romano's side and scooped him in his arms, bridal style.

"Lovi? Lovino! Can you here me? It's Antonio, say something will ya?" Spain shook Romano.

"Shut up, you stupid jerk." Romano replied quietly, then he closed his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Hungary asked, her voice full of concern.

Spain gave her one of his trademark smiles, "It's nothing really, little Lovi here was just overwhelmed. He'll be fine in a little while. It's nothing really." He looked down at Romano, he was snoring lightly. "But we should change him back into his uniform."

They both worked together putting the sleeping Romano's uniform back on.

"Since, Romano's out of commission, you guys are done." Hungary sighed.

Spain pulled Romano onto his back, and returned to their table, propping Romano in his lap, rather than his chair, the shorter boy's head rested on Spain's chest, the sleeping Romano still in a somewhat deep sleep.

Hungary was still in that secluded room, in her own little corner of woe. "I'm such a pushover…" she mumbled to herself. "Austria, Prussia! You guys are up!" Hungary called from the room.

At this point, Prussia had woken up, and was holding a conversation with the aristocrat across from him. Much to Austria's annoyance. Austria was glad to end the conversation, as it was idiotic, and mostly just unintelligible babbling.

"That was not awesome, Specs." Prussia mentioned when he caught on to what Austria was trying to do.

"Hm? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just answering Hungary's call." Austria countered, when they got through the door.

Hungary was still in her corner, chuckling and mumbling darkly to herself, looking through the 6 pictures she took today.

"Hey Hungary, we're here!" Prussia announced from the door.

She looked up at them in despair, "You two! Make out! Make out right now!" she sobbed.

"Hungary be reasonable!" Austria exclaimed.

"I am! I'm supposed to have at least 16 pictures by now and I don't even have half of that number! You guys are going to make up for it! If not so help me I will shock both of you into a coma!" Hungary whined and yelled. She stuck out her hand for emphasis.

Prussia didn't want to be to die, especially from something as un-awesome as being shocked by a novelty toy. But he didn't want to make out with the priss next to him. He was still somewhat skeptical about the relationship they were in.

Austria just stood there, his mouth agape. Prussia acted impulsively, he snatched the buzzer off her hand without shocking himself (surprisingly) then ran out the door of the room. Austria and Hungary followed him. Prussia looked around the café, everyone was gathered at one table, each of them taste-testing a sundae. Prussia tried to find somewhere to dispose of the lethal weapon he held.

When he saw that Hungary was after him, Prussia did the absolute first thing that came to mind. He stuck the buzzer in the sundae. Everything was still for a moment, but then the sundae started to electrify, and everyone around the table was electrified. The boys fell with a thud onto the floor, their brains probably fried.

Austria and Hungary exchanged looks then sighed, "That idiot." They said in unison.

"Are they dead?" Hungary whispered.

"I'll check." Austria volunteered.

He strode over to Prussia, and put two fingers on the wrist with the sundae in it. Yeah, that wasn't a smart move, the weapon crackled to life one last time, and shocked the brunette to the floor.

Hungary sighed, "Hopeless."

* * *

_Back at United Nations High_

Hungary swung the door of the club room open, showcasing the unconscious boys in the front door. She jumped over them, caring more about Kagaya's progress than the death-like state of her models.

"So how'd everything go?" She asked.

"Everything went fine, I have their profiles now, so I guess we can all leave for the day." Kagaya replied, also ignoring the mound of corpses in the front door. The two continued their conversation, while Italy and Germany stared at the models in shock.

" _Fratello?_ Are you alive?" Italy questioned worriedly.

Romano mumbled a strange string of words in response. Italy got scared and hid behind Germany.

"You guys can go home now! Good work today!" Hungary broadcasted.

The color returned to those lying on the floor, and they struggled to get up. Romano was the only one that remained laying on the floor, he had fallen asleep. Everyone else stumbled out the room, for the exception of Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany. Spain observed the sleeping Romano.

"How cute!" Spain commented, poking Romano's cheek. "Italy, don't worry about your brother, I'll drop Lovi off myself." With that, Spain hoisted Romano on his back and left the room.

"Lucky…" Italy said silently. He headed out the door when Germany stopped him.

"Uh, Italy, would you like to, walk home together?" Germany asked looking away.

"Really Germany? Sure let's go!" Italy exclaimed hugging him, his rebellious curl, bobbing as though mimicking his happiness.

Germany sighed, and they both headed out the clubroom.

Kagaya and Hungary waved to everyone.

"Kagaya."

"Hm?"

"No more joy-buzzers okay?"

"Hn? Uh, okay president."


	8. Explosions and Mixed Emotions

_Morning, Germany's House_

Ludwig did  **not**  have a good night's sleep. He dreamt of memories filled with him and his childhood best friend, not to mention his first love. After the third failed attempt of going back to sleep, he got up out of bed and went to his closet.

After rummaging for a while he came across what he was looking for, a small old white cardboard box, wrapped around with a thin worn piece of red string. He hadn't even looked in it until today. Ludwig removed the string with ease, as it was falling apart anyway, he also took away the lid, observing the bits of his childhood he tucked away.

There wasn't much other than a couple dusty photos, and a small black hat with a gold band around the lower part of it. He picked up the hat and studied it, trying to remember about his younger years. Ludwig wasn't one to reminisce, he couldn't even remember how he spent his summer vacation. A picture fluttered out from under the hat, landing on its backside, and into the box. This one looked like it had actually been taken care of.

He saw names sloppily written on the back. He brought it closer to his face, wanting to get a better look.

_**6/26 Feli V. and Ludwig B.** _

Ludwig blinked, then blinked again. He couldn't believe it, his first love had been Feliciano after all. Suddenly, his alarm went off, it was 7:15 a.m. Ludwig snapped out of his train of thought and he ran towards his closet. He meant to change his alarm to 6 am, because he needed to be at school by 7:30 for an early morning student council meeting, he  _was_  the vice-president after all, and at UN High, VP was just as important as being president.

Ludwig threw on his uniform (which was out of character for him,) unconsciously grabbed the picture he found, stuffed it his council portfolio, grabbed his backpack, and sped down the sidewalk, not stopping for anything.

* * *

_UN High, Student Council Room_

"Does anyone object to having days where the cooking club makes desserts for lunch?" England asked the other representatives.

The room buzzed with excitement, not only did everyone enjoy the pastries the cooking club made, the intricate designs made them even more delectable. The room fell silent when the door of the council room slammed open, an exhausted Germany fell to his knees.

"I'm…here." He heaved out.

He was greeted by blank stares. Then, a small boy with blond hair and a somewhat droopy white hat stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry Germany I don't mean to laugh." He apologized.

"It's no problem… Finland." Germany responded

A taller boy sat next to Finland, he had an intimidating glare (he didn't mean to, he was just born that way.) The taller boy placed a hand on top of Finland's head.

"It's not nice t' laugh at someone's misfortune." He said somewhat menacingly.

Finland knew he wasn't trying to sound angry, that was just the way he spoke. He looked up at him, smiling, "I know, I know, Sweden. I didn't mean too."

"Ahem." England cut in. "So, as I was saying, there are not anyone who objects, right?

"Right." Sweden answered for the council.

"Alright." England concluded. "Oh I almost forgot, Finland, I need you to take this stack of papers to the main office." He motioned to the huge stack of papers on his desk.

Finland knew he couldn't carry it all by himself, the height of the papers actually surpassed his own, he stood up reluctantly, and picked up the stack. Finland staggered under the weight, he couldn't see the door, but he had been in the room so many times he knew where everything was by heart. That was one perk of being the secretary.

Sweden got up silently, and picked up the majority of the papers the secretary was holding.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Finland exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Coupl's hav' t' help each oth'r." Sweden replied in his thick accent, as he walking out the door.

"T-there you go again saying weird things! People might get the wrong idea!" Finland yelled, embarrassed, following him out the door.

Just as Germany finally got settled in his respective seat, which was right next to the president, the bell rang. England looked skyward at the nearby clock mounted on the opposite wall.

"Is it already time to go?" England mumbled to himself. "Well I guess there's nary a thing we can do about that, now can we? He said directing the sentence to the rest of the student council.

The student council members shook their heads.

"Well then! Meeting adjourned!" England announced.

* * *

_Science (Chemistry)_

"Carefully pour an eighth of this experimental element into the beaker." Mr. Africa stated.

Presently, Italy and Germany were in chemistry, and of course, they were lab partners. Despite Germany's protests, he let Italy do all the pouring of the powders and liquids into the beaker over the flame. So far he was doing well, mostly due to the fact that with the other ingredients all you had to do was to dump all the contents in the beaker, and nothing more.

Italy looked crestfallen, he was never good at measuring things that wasn't used in foods. Germany offered to measure it but Italy declined.

"I can do this, it's easy!" Italy told him, lying through his teeth. He held the test tube with a shaky hand, and dumped the experimental element inside the beaker.

After witnessing what Italy had done, Germany immediately stood up, knocking his chair over and commanded, "Everyone evacuate to the halls!"

No one disregarded Germany's statement, because: 1. He  _was_ the vice-president of the school, and 2. They loved to get out of class for absolutely no reason at all.

The class, and teacher quickly ran out the door. Everyone was safely outside, all except for Italy, who was still slightly dazed at all the commotion that was going on.

"Italy! Come here!" Germany ordered from the doorway.

Italy turned his head towards Germany slightly, he was obviously alarmed.

"G-G-Germany." Italy stuttered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

All of a sudden, the smoke from the beaker exploded in Italy's face. The abrupt movement of the smoke caused Italy to fall out of his chair. Germany ran to Italy, his arm snaked around Italy's back trying to support him. Italy coughed and gagged, trying to get rid of whatever kind of smoke got into his lungs. When he finally stopped, Italy felt a lot better. He looked at Germany with big brown eyes.

"I'm fine now. It was nothing Germany. I guess the effects weren't dangerous." Italy assured him.

"Alright, but don't scare me like that." Germany scolded.

Italy stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he tottered over to the doorway full of worried classmates, "I'm fine, I promise, and I'm very sorry Mr. Africa, I'll be more attentive next time!"

Italy beamed, "I'm very sorry for worrying you g—" He lost his center of balance, and fell to his knees, he was seeing double. Germany rushed over once again to check on his friend. From what he saw, Italy's bright eyes were now a dull and opaque brown.

He shook the boy, trying to keep him conscious, "Italy, try to fight it! Don't go to sleep! You might not wake up again!"

Before he passed out, Italy managed to utter a sentence, "I'm sorry, G-Germany."

* * *

_Nurse's Office_

When Italy finally regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes, all he heard were voices.

"Is Italy okay?"

That was Hungary's voice.

"The nurse said that he would wake up before school's over, but it's already past 3."

Italy's heart beat faster, and he thought that was weird. His heart never beat this fast when he heard Germany's voice before. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, the room was still spinning. Germany realized Italy's awakening, and spoke as gently as possible.

"How do you feel?"

Italy wouldn't, or rather he couldn't speak. It was like the smoke had coated his throat. Germany put his hands beside Italy's thighs, leaned over, and placed his forehead on the smaller boy's.

Icy blue met chocolate brown, and they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Italy's face heated up, they were so close to each other! Germany drew back and stood up.

"Well, you're somewhat warm. Wait here, I'll go get your things." Germany concluded.

He left the room, and started down the hallway, leaving Hungary and Italy alone. Italy fidgeted, his heart stopped beating erratically, and his face went back to normal temperature; but that was only when Germany left the room. Italy didn't know what was wrong with him, but maybe Hungary would.

"Ve~ Hungary, can I tell you something?" Italy questioned.

Hungary looked up from her camera, "Of course, is something bothering you?"

Italy bobbed his head, "I-I think Germany is making me sick."

Hungary cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean by that?"

"W-well, before I was fully awake I heard you guys talking, and when I heard Germany's voice… m-my heartbeat sped up, and I felt really nervous, which was weird because that's never happened before. Also, when we touched foreheads, my face felt really hot. So I think he's making me sick." Italy stopped for a moment to wipe tears from out of his eyes.

"B-but, I don't want to have to stay away from Germany," Italy continued. "He's nice, and helps me a lot, and knows how to tie shoes, and he's very tall, and-" Italy burst into tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me Hungary, but I don't want it to make Germany have to stay away from me!"

Hungary walked over to Italy's bedside, and placed a hand on Italy's head. "You're in love, Feliciano. That's it. Don't worry, I'm here to help you."


	9. Confessions and A Missing Photo

Italy blinked, and blinked again, his eyes never leaving Hungary's. He was in love? With Germany? Italy thought about it a moment, trying to picture it. Hungary stared on, worried about how her statement might have affected his brain. The short haired brunette hugged his knees, trying to cover the blush that made its way to his face.

"Ve~ Um…Hungary, how are you going to help me?" Italy asked, twiddling his fingers.

Hungary put her index fingers to her temples, and closed her eyes, trying to think. Then she suddenly shrieked, and started to blush herself.

"My dear Italy, I've thought of something foolproof," she leaned down and whispered to Italy, "When Germany comes in, and asks you if you can walk by yourself (and I know he will) tell him you can, but then purposely trip and fall into his arms! Kya! It's the perfect scenario! Oh yeah, be as cute as possible when you apologize to him!"

"B-but, I don't want to lie to Germany! I'd bet he'd hate me for it!" Italy whined, "Trust me. He won't."

Before Italy could protest, Germany strode through the door, Italy's belongings in hand. He sat them down next to the door and returned to Italy's bedside.

"Here's your things Italy, including the homework for today," he said pointing to the backpack. "Since you're awake now, I'll walk you home. Can you stand?" Germany questioned.

Italy glanced over at Hungary, who gave him a look that said, 'Stick with the plan, and look cute!' Italy shifted his gaze back to Germany, he was still awaiting an answer.

"O-of course I can!" Italy blurted.

He slid out from other the covers, and placed his feet on the floor. Unfortunately for him, he stood up a little bit quicker than he should have, and a sharp pain went through his head. He got weak in the knees, and started to fall forward, but Germany caught him in the nick of time.

"You idiot, remember that you were unconscious just a while ago!" Germany scolded.

Italy winced, then looked up a him with big innocent puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Germany, I just didn't want you to worry about me!"

"Yes!" Hungary thought inwardly, Italy was a great actor!

_Wahh! I'm sorry Ludwig!_

Germany blinked, remembering Feliciano when he was little. He ruffled the brunette's head a bit.

"It's fine Feli, I'm not mad."

"Ve? How do you know that nickname, only one person called me 'Feli' but…" Italy's eyes and curl drooped, "But he moved away years ago."

Germany was caught! He had two options, tell the truth, and make things awkward, or make up a great lie, one that Italy could believe!

"I-uh…" Germany stammered.

Hungary leaned forward, in a chair she decided to sit in, waiting to see how her scheme would play right in front of her.

"I was about to call you Feliciano, but then I remembered at school we have to refer ourselves as countries, so I cut the name short to correct myself." Germany lied.

Hungary glared at Germany skeptically, she didn't know why, but she knew somehow that what he just told Italy, was a blatant, bald-faced lie. Hungary wasn't about to call him out on it, but it was truthful enough to Italy though, because he believed every word of it, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Italy sat down at the edge of the nurse's bed.

"Ve~ oh, okay Germany…um, can I ask a favor of you?" Italy asked, wanting to change the subject.

"If it's within reason, sure."

"Well, I don't understand most of the homework, so could you… tutor me?"

Germany thought for a minute, he wouldn't mind tutoring Italy, but he didn't think Italy's brother Romano wouldn't take kindly to the thought of him being in the house, or anywhere near it in fact. One time when he walked Italy home they were greeted by some men from the Italian Mafia, under Romano's request. Germany shuddered when he remembered how the men grabbed him, and pointed five guns to his head. Romano was very... hands-on when it came to people he didn't like.

"That's fine…but I'll tutor you at my house." Germany decided.

Italy concurred, "Ve~ I'll tell _fratello_ that I'll be late getting home!" He quickly got out his flip-phone, but Germany swiftly snatched out of his hand.

"T-that, won't be necessary, because what if…he's um taking a nap! You wouldn't want to disturb him right?" Germany tried to play this off with other (painfully obvious) lie.

Of course, Italy, once again believed every word without question. "That's true, _fratello_ doesn't like to be woken up anyone, or anything."

"Let's go Italy, before it starts to get dark." Germany told Italy as he picked up his and Italy's backpacks.

"Okay!" Italy exclaimed, standing up, his dizziness was completely gone.

"B-But Italy still can't walk! Can't you Italy?" Hungary intervened, giving Italy an intimidating stare.

"Oh that's right I can't!" Italy blurted too happily.

"Y-you should carry him home!" Hungary added. "You wouldn't want Italy to collapse in the middle of walking would you?"

Germany exchanged looks, was that really a good idea? Germany sighed and stooped to the floor, "Get on, Italy, so we can leave."

"B-b-but Germany you, I mean I can't, b-because well, I'm heavy and it'll be a strain on you, and…and, well then you wouldn't be able to tutor me properly, and ve~ then it'll carry over when you become an adult and an old man an you'll have all sorts of back pain! And I wouldn't want to be responsible hurting Germany in any way possible!" Italy fumbled trying to get to the point.

"Italy." Germany ordered.

The shorter boy was very reluctant at first, he eventually climbed onto his back, and buried his face in the back of his shirt, wanting to hide the redness of his face.

Germany got to his feet, and walked normally to their belongings, Italy was extremely light, the blonde concluded. The two boys said good-bye to Hungary and started out the door.

Germany walked into the hallway, passing the club room, where they heard various screams, some of anguish, some from shock, and they heard Kagaya, laughing maniacally. The two boys shuddered in unison, Germany somewhat glad that they didn't go to the YM Club today.

* * *

  _Germany's House_

The walk home was torture for both Italy and Germany. Italy's heart kept feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest, he was so close to Germany it was killing him. Germany was mentally berating himself for lying to Italy about the whole nickname thing. He should've told him the truth, wait…he _will,_ during the tutoring session.

As soon as Germany had his front door open, Italy slid down off the taller boy's back.

"I can walk the rest of the way." He said speaking to Germany sheepishly, his blush from earlier didn't disappear from his face.

"All right, follow me upstairs." Germany instructed shifting the weight of the backpacks around, not knowing that the picture of him and Italy when they were little fluttered out of his backpack, and under his living room table.

* * *

  _Germany's Room_

From Italy's point of view, Germany's room was absolutely spotless, neat, and clean.

"Ve~ Everything's so sparkly!" Italy doted staring at the almost visible shiny diamonds of cleanliness around the bedroom.

Germany smiled inwardly, "It's not _that_ clean, Italy."

"It is! It really is! If they had a contest for the cleanest place in the whole entire universe," Italy flailed his arms around for emphasis. "You'd win and everything! Then you'd be on TV, and have your own TV show, and then…and then-"

"Italy, are you going to stare all night or do you want me to tutor you?" Germany inquired, interrupting Italy's monologue.

"Hm? Oh, I choose tutoring!" Italy answered, joining Germany, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, all of the homework spread around him.

* * *

  _2 hours later_

Germany still hadn't told Italy he was the Ludwig from all those years ago. He stared at the brunette across from him, he was doing his homework, (which he now understood, thanks to Germany) and was blissfully unaware that Germany was still staring at him.

" _You can do this, Ludwig!_ " Germany chastised inwardly. " _Italy probably won't even hear you! Just say it and get it off your chest! Come on! Be a man!"_

Italy looked up from his worksheet, a mechanical pencil resting on his lower lip. He realized that Germany was staring at him intently, and a slight blush crept upon his face.

"I-is there something wrong, Germany?"

Germany and Italy locked eyes, "I have um…something important to tell you, but promise me you won't laugh!"

Italy cocked his head to the side, smiling innocently, "I promise, if it's important."

Germany was quiet for a long moment, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then and reopened them. "Italy…I'm Ludwig, your childhood friend, and first love."

The pencil dropped slipped out of Italy's hand, hitting the carpet softly, his brown eyes wide, and brimming with tears.

"G-Germany y-you…" Italy stood up abruptly. "YOU IDIOT! That's not funny, he moved away years ago! If you were my childhood love, you would have the picture I gave him! That was my farewell gift!"

Italy wiped his eyes, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'll never forgive you!"

Germany sat there in shock. Italy had never insulted him before, and when he finally did, it stung, really badly. Italy thought he was lying? Why? Italy was too nice, too kind, and carefree, why would anybody lie to him? Germany got over his shock and realized, he did have the picture!

The blonde searched his backpack frantically for it, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Shoot." Germany muttered under his breath, and he ran out of his bedroom to go catch Italy. He searched his whole house to see if Italy might be hiding somewhere. The brunette was nowhere to be found.

Germany sat down on the couch in his living room, elbows on legs, and head in hands. He sighed heavily, "I should've kept my mouth shut." When he stood up to return to his room, the glint of something shiny caught his eye. He stooped down to grab it, he found out a moment later that it was the photo he was looking for that Italy mentioned.

"Sure, I find it now."

* * *

  _Italy's House_

Feliciano ran all the way to his house, not stopping event though his lungs felt like they were about to burst. He crumpled on the couch, still crying his eyes out.

Lovino stomped down the stairs (it was very late and he was trying to sleep) to shut up his little brother so he can rest, but caught sight of the scene.

His little brother was crying, which he usually does at varying degrees, but he sounded exceptionally heartbroken. Lovino wanted to know why.

"Feliciano? What happened? Why are you crying? Tell me." Lovino demanded, his voice steely.

Italy tried his best to speak through the sobs, "Germany...he lied...to me."

"That potato jerk did something to you? Let me see your phone." Lovino told him.

Feliciano reluctantly got his phone out of his pocket, and handed it to Lovino. Lovino, in turn, retrieved the phone, and sent Germany a text message.

_you are dead potato jerk_

Germany was smart enough to know that Italy didn't text him that message.


	10. Good Advice and Bad Plans

_United Nations High, Morning_

"It's all your fault you stupid potato!" Romano yelled at a gloomy Germany.

"What?" he replied somewhat dazed.

"Don't what me macho potato, you're the reason why my stupid little brother couldn't come to school today! He was up all night crying about you lying to him, and messing with his feelings, and guess what! It gets better! He was such a nervous wreck when I got up this morning he couldn't even get out of bed without falling over! So I made him stay home, which I regret because he's probably dehydrated somewhere in the house. Or worse,  _drowning_ in the literal ocean of tears that's gushed out in the past twelve hours and it's all your fault!"

Romano panted heavily when he was finished with his rant, yelling took a lot of lung power (which unfortunately for Germany, Romano had a lot of.)

"Lovi~ Buenos dias!" Spain sang, snaking his arms around the angry little brunette, resting his head on Romano's.

Romano screeched and tried to escape Spain's morning hug, "Darn it, Spain! I told you not to call me that at school, and let me go before I bite your arms off! I'm trying to tell this potato off, if you don't mind, you idiot!" 

Spain looked up at Germany, noticing him for the first time that morning.

"Hello Germany! Why is Lovi yelling at you?" Spain asked.

"He made Feliciano cry, that's why!" Romano screamed, still trying to free himself.

"He did _what_?" Spain muttered darkly, his usual happy tone became low, and something akin to a monster.

This made Romano stop cold, and Germany paled. Spain was scaring both of them. Even Romano hadn't heard that kind of voice. The atmosphere became heavy, but it was soon lifted when the school bell rang, classes were starting.

"Oh! It's time to go, we don't want to be late to we Lovi?" Spain exclaimed, his obliviousness and carefree voice back to normal. He dragged Romano away, so they wouldn't be late.

"This isn't over!" Romano proclaimed from around the corner.

* * *

  _United Nations High, Lunchroom_

Germany had a lot of time to think (his gloom dissipated throughout the classes), he knew one thing for sure. He needed to apologize to Italy, above all else. The problem was, he didn't know how. Germany couldn't text Italy, because texting an apology was the absolute worse thing he could possibly do.

The blond boy sauntered into the cafeteria, trying to come up with other ideas. No wait…he needed advice, but from who. That's right, he could ask Belgium what he should do! She had always been a big sister figure to him. Lucky for him, she walked right past him, tray of food in hand.

"Belgium!" Germany said quickly, grabbing her arm.

"Nn? Germany, dear! How are you today?" She questioned happily, her cat smile appearing on her face.

"Conflicted. I need to ask you for some advice." Germany admitted.

"It must be serious if you're actually asking me in person instead of calling, let's eat outside today, it's warm out."

Germany acquiesced, and followed Belgium to the roof of the school.

* * *

  _Roof of the School_

"...what should I do Belgium?" Germany asked ending his story.

Belgium, closed her eyes for a moment, in thought. She reopened them with sad empathy.

"I'm sorry Germany, but I can't give you a straight answer of what you _should_ do. I can only answer your question with a question. You have the picture, yes? You also told me that you would apologize, but Germany, you haven't done anything wrong, love. You want to tell him the truth, but were too straightforward. That's just you being you. Germany, you want to tell Italy that you were his first love, but are _you_ actually in love with little Italy?"

Belgium and Germany heard the bell ring to indicate that lunch was over. The green-eyed girl got up, smoothed out her skirt, and started towards the door to the school.

"Please think about it dear, before you do anything drastic." Belgium said before leaving Germany to his thoughts.

* * *

  _After School, YM Clubroom_

Germany arrived first in the room, well technically, he was the first "model" in the clubroom, Kagaya and Hungary were fawning over the pictures they had taken throughout the day. Germany stood in the doorway, unnoticed. He wondered if the two gave good advice… only one way to find out. The blond boy cleared his throat to get their attention. The two girls looked up from their cameras, slightly surprised.

"Oh, Germany hello!" Hungary smiled, waving him over.

"Italy's not with you today, I'm shocked!" Kagaya teased.

Germany contemplated once again whether the two were capable of legitimate or even helpful advice.

"Um…Can I ask you guys about something serious?" Germany inquired.

"Of course!" Kagaya and Hungary assured in complete sync.

Germany sat down on a nearby chair, and explained his whole story. The two fangirls listened intently, captivated by this storybook catastrophe.

"Do you love Italy?" Hungary asked.

"I-I don't know." Germany answered.

"Then why are you trying to convince him that you were his first love?" Kagaya put in.

"I don't know." Germany repeated.

Hungary and Kagaya exchanged concerned and disappointed looks, then returned back to Germany.

"Kiss him." The two fangirls told him, placing their index fingers to their lips.

Germany's eyes widened. "W-what?" Were they messing with him?

"We're serious Germany, Italy's really hurt, and I think that's what he truly needs from you. Believe me, I know he really likes you." Hungary smiled gently, recalling the conversation her and Italy had in the nurse's office, about his feelings for Germany.

"Not only will it help Italy, but it'll help you as well. I promise, the moment you kiss him, you'll know how you feel about each other." Kagaya chimed in.

"You're excused for the day Germany, to get your thoughts together, and to bring the little brunette back, as cheerful and happy as always!" Hungary announced happily.

Germany ran through the door, it was essential to go home first to get the picture, then try and formulate a plan, after all, he heeded Belgium's words to not do anything drastic.

"Good luck Germany!" Kagaya called.

* * *

  _Germany's House_

Despite the encouraging words of Belgium, Hungary, and Kagaya, Germany (when he got home) was still thoroughly confused. Well actually, it was just one thing in particular. Germany didn't have the faintest idea of how he was going to get into Italy's house. Wait…if Romano wasn't home he might have a chance of getting in the house.

He quickly checked his watch….it was 5:27pm. The club ended at 5:00pm. Crap…now how was he going to get in? Once again, there was only one way to find out. He mustered all of his courage, slipped the photo into his pocket and started towards Italy's.

* * *

  _Italy's House_

Upon catching sight of the Italy's house, he wished he would have snuck in via back door. But that probably wasn't such a good idea either. Italy's house was surrounded by men in black (no pun intended) carrying various weapons ranging from guns to brass knuckles. Great it was the Mafia… _again_.

He made it to the front of the house, with Romano and Spain sitting in chairs on the porch, guarding the front door. A bow and a couple arrows rested on Romano's lap, and a wooden bat with nails was slung over Spain's shoulder. The two spotted him immediately, and stood on guard.

This was ridiculous.

"So you still had the gall to show up huh potato jerk?" Romano sneered. "I don't know if Feliciano told you this or not, but I'm a national winner of the archery competition 5 years runnin'. So if you want to get in, you'll have to get past them, Spain, and me!"

Germany analyzed his situation. He was up against the Italian Mafia, who had brass knuckles, guns, bats, spikes, shanks, and was that a mace? Not to mention, Romano, a national archery champion, and Spain, who (going on what he witnessed this morning) is probably even more dangerous than Romano. Germany gulped audibly, was all this just so he wouldn't enter the house. _Mein Gott_ , Germany was seriously going to die today.


	11. United Nations High: Sidestory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sidestory created for a FFN reader.

United Nations High, YM Clubroom

"Kagaya, I've been thinking…there are middle schoolers in this world that do not know about the world of us, fujoshi. Or even yaoi for that matter. Maybe we should get an apprentice." Hungary told her assistant, leaning back in her chair.

Kagaya raised an eyebrow, yaoi was a delicate subject. Also, not everyone would be as into it as they were. Although she wanted to voice her thoughts, she merely brushed her dark brown bangs out of her face, and listened to Hungary's idea.

"Do you think any of the guys know of any middle school girls that at least know what the word anime is?" Hungary muttered.

"Probably, but I can't make any guarantees about it. Should we make that our priority for today's meeting?" Kagaya asked.

Hungary frowned slightly, there was a lot of things she had to do at today's photo shoot…something that will take a lot of effort, and work…and time. The president sighed, and smiled, they could always do that another day.

The two girls stood there silently, but stiffened when they heard high pitched screaming, and a loud thud from outside the window. They rushed to the window to locate the source of the scream. Hungary opened the window, and they both looked around for any trace of the screamer.

Judging from the sound, it was a girl, that much they knew. Kagaya jumped from the window sill to get a closer look.

"Didn't I tell you to stop imitating anime! This is the freaking fourth floor!" Hungary scolded as Kagaya descended to the ground below.

Kagaya stuck the landing, only suffering minor injuries (she had a tingling feeling in her ankles.) She scoped out her surroundings, and saw a girl flat on her back, on the ground, groaning in pain. The assistant inspected the girl's uniform. She didn't go to UN High!

"Who are you? Are you okay? What school are you from?" Kagaya questioned loudly, with no regard of the probable head trauma this girl might have.

"Your voice is loud~" the girl whined as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She blinked her eyes, and realized the situation. "I've been caught!" she exclaimed stating the obvious.

"Well yes, you have been caught, now could you please answer my questions?"

"Okay, my name is Madre Terra, my head hurts a lot, but I'm fine, and I'm I attend Saika Academy, a junior high school. Anything else?" the girl named Madre Terra told Kagaya in one breath.

"Yes. Why are you at United Nations High?"

Madre Terra huffed, and pulled out her camera, "The amazing me was photographing yaoi, UN High has a lots of good material but you probably don't even know what yaoi is."

The junior high student pouted at Kagaya, but then noticed her facial expression. Kagaya was grinning widely, Madre Terra found it a little creepy. The assistant grabbed Madre Terra's hand and dragged her to the clubroom, ignoring the girl's protests.

YM Clubroom

Madre Terra was in awe at the sight of the clubroom, BL novels filled bookshelves that were stationed around the room, posters of various pairings adorned the walls, and piles of DVDS that covered the tables, and to top it all off there was a room full of cute guys.

Hungary approached the foreign girl, a concerned look plastered onto her face, "Were you the one who fell through the air today?"

Madre Terra bobbed her head, her mouth still wide open. Kagaya walked over to Hungary and whispered some information to her.

"I see!" Hungary squealed flashing a smile, "So you know about yaoi, anime, and doujinshi, Madre Terra?"

Madre Terra went from one state of awe to another, "Of course! The amazing me loves everything about it! Though I try to keep it a secret from 'normal' people, I can't seem to stop thinking about it! Are you a fellow fujoshi like myself?"

Hungary nodded, and clapped a hand on Madre Terra's shoulder, "It's a cruel world out there…but we have to stick together!"

"You're a good person Miss…um, wait I don't even know your name yet! Wait since you attend UN High, don't you have names of countries, or something?" Madre Terra said tilting her head.

"My name is Hungary, I'm the president of the YM Club, and it's nice to meet you! Oh, and while we're giving introductions, I want you to meet my assistant, Kagaya, and the boys!"

"I'm Madre Terra, from Saika Academy, a junior high school!"

Madre Terra waved to Kagaya, whom she already sorta knew, and then the 5 guys in the room. She stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Italy blurted first, "Ve~ I'm Italy! I like taking siestas, pasta, and painting!"

Madre Terra squealed inwardly, "You must be an uke! Right? Right?"

"Ve?" Italy responded in a confused tone.

America was next, "I'm America the hero!" he flashed his million-dollar smile, and Madre Terra was blinded by how bright it was.

"America you git!" England interjected. "You're no hero! Heroes do not fall asleep in class, then have to get the day's notes from me afterwards!"

America pouted, "That's not nice at all Iggy! I was up all night playing this video game, there was this huge boss battle dude that was tough to beat, I even used up all my the health jars because of him!"

England blushed a deep red, both in embarrassment and anger (mostly embarrassment,) "Idiot, I told you not call me Iggy!"

" Type A Tsundere." Madre Terra's voice was monotone.

" Please excuse me Miss Madre Terra? My name is England, I'm the student council president of UN High, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

This went on for a while until Prussia burst through the door, spouting off some nonsense, "I got the message! Where's the fight?"

Hungary whistled innocently, avoiding eye contact with Prussia, and hid her phone behind her back. No one said a word, they just stared at Prussia like he was nuts.

Prussia shifted his scarlet eyes to Madre Terra, a smirk already on his face, "I haven't seen you around before, but you should already know the awesome Prussia right?"

"Nope." Madre Terra replied bluntly.

Prussia looked taken aback, his ego hurt, but he shook it off, "I am the Awesome Prussia, I am the only person who can contain the wild beast that is Hungary!"

The albino's last remark earned him a smack from Hungary's frying pan. Fortunately for Prussia, Hungary chose not to hit hard enough to knock him out, but he still clutched the back of his head.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!" Prussia hissed at Hungary.

"Neither was that comment, Prussia." Hungary retorted glaring daggers.

"I'm the Amazing Madre Terra, and I'm the only one in my junior high school who knows about the wonderful world of yaoi!" the younger girl exclaimed.

Prussia and Madre Terra locked eyes, a sense of mutual respect forming. The room's occupants could feel the tension in the air.

"So you're amazing eh? Pfft. Awesome totally beats amazing!" Prussia gloated.

"That's so not true! Amazing is better than awesome, being amazing means I'm a showstopper! Now what about awesome?" Madre Terra argued.

"When you're awesome like me, you leave people speechless!"

"Well amazing has seven letters!"

Prussia stopped for a moment and counted the number of letters in the word, 'awesome'. There were seven as well. The two kept going back and forth about which word was better, until Hungary intervened by giving Prussia a whack with her frying pan, and Prussia stopped mid-sentence and fell to the floor.

"Now then Madre Terra, would you like to help us with a little photo shoot today?" Hungary asked, smiling cruelly.

"Of course! That would make my whole year for an experience like this!" Madre Terra answered almost immediately.

"You hear that dear models? This experience would make our guest's whole year! That means today will be very, very, very intense." Kagaya chimed in. "We'll pick the first pair, and everyone else clear the room!"

First Victims er…Models: America and England

"Alright Madre Terra," Hungary whispered in her ear, "This is a simple job, I need you to climb into this air shaft, and take a picture from the ceiling. By the way, this is an exercise that test your spying skills. Got it? Good! So climb into the air vent!

In the Air Vent

"Brr…It's cold in here, but something as easy as sniper shooting is a cinch!" Madre Terra assured herself as she continued her journey.

She saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel, and thought for about a split second that she was dead from freezing to death. Fortunately, it was just a sign that she was at her destination. Madre Terra realized that she wasn't above America and England, but right in front of them, concealed from view.

At the moment they were cosplaying, (at Hungary's request/command) America in a black and white bartender's outfit, and England in a punk rock outfit that included tight black jeans, a red and black six string slung over his shoulder, a black shirt that was ripped in some places, not to mention the matching fingerless gloves.

Saying this sight is unlike nothing she's ever seen before is a terrible understatement. Madre Terra covered her mouth and nose, to stifle a scream, and to stop a nosebleed from gushing out of the vents.

She lined up a shot with her free hand, and clicked away. Then as silently as she came, she left the air vent, successfully averting death from extreme blood loss. When she stepped out of the shaft, she saw Kagaya applauding her.

"I'm surprised you came out blood-free and you went unnoticed!" Kagaya praised.

Hungary quickly stepped out of the room and whispered something in her ear. Kagaya's expression changed drastically from happy to terrified. She walked stiffly to Madre Terra and shoved her out the door, closed it and locked it.

What followed afterwards was such a terrible mind screw that we can't tell you what it was. Madre Terra smiled widely and skipped out the door, already planning her next visit to United Nations High and their (in)famous YM Club.


	12. Fights and Loose Ends

_Italy's House_

Germany knew that he wouldn't leave this house unscathed, most likely in a body bag, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He'd endured a surprise training from his grandfather years ago, so he was fairly competent when it came down to hand-to-hand combat, and Germany could handle any gun known to man.

The blonde boy stood still, daring any one of the men armed with various weapons to strike first, for he would only fight in self-defense.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get him!" Romano commanded.

The men charged at him, Germany decided to start the fight out on defense. The first attack came from a big burly brown-haired man with a scar across his forehead. He brought down a metal pipe, intending to slam it on Germany's head. Germany swiftly kicked it out of his hand, unarming the man, and elbowed him in the ribs. The man stumbled backwards and fell, he was swallowed up by the rest of the crowd.

Next was a skinny man who was very quick, he punched Germany three times in the stomach, then somehow got behind him and Germany felt a kick behind the knees, he buckled to the ground. Lucky for him, that kick saved him from a metal bat being swung across his face.

Somebody roundhouse punched Germany, but he bent back, and felt the anonymous man's knuckles swish past his nose. He felt a shank brush past his uniform, it didn't impale him, but it did slice open the sleeve, revealing a sliver of his skin. Germany staggered back when he felt brass knuckles connect with his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and punched him in the nose, effectively knocking him out.

After several minutes of attempting to get pass the swarm of men, anger overtook Germany's voice of reason, and he began lashing out blindly, connecting his fist with whatever came close enough to punching range. Offense was now his tactic. The size of the Mafia dwindled quicker, and finally disappeared. Germany was breathing heavily, he took a glance at the groaning men that littered the yard, and sighed in relief.

"Amigo," Spain called from behind. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

Germany spun around, hands ready to fight. Spain slung the spiked bat he held over his shoulder, his eyes sinister. To tell the truth he had forgotten, he was too focused on the catastrophe that was the Italian Mafia. The brunette laughed darkly, and tossed the bat to the ground.

"I like fair fights, don't you?" Spain asked while he rolled up his uniform sleeves.

Germany didn't respond, his anger died down and he was currently trying to plan out how he would fight Spain.

"I hope you're ready!" Spain yelled as he rushed at the blonde with lightning speed. He aimed a back kick at Germany's abdomen, Germany stepped back, avoiding a concussion. The blonde retaliated by backhanding the brunette. Spain caught his arm, and kicked his feet from under him. Germany fell to the ground, but quickly rolled over, when he saw Spain's foot coming at him.

"Before this continues, would you like to explain exactly how you made Feliciano cry?"

Germany raised an eyebrow. Did he seriously want an explanation, the blonde boy was skeptical at first, but he would do anything to stop fighting with Spain.

Germany looked at the ground and started explaining, "I didn't make him cry purposely, I told him that I was his first love that moved away years ago, but….but he didn't believe me. I got some advice from Belgium, Hungary, and Kagaya, and it put me in the right direction. I'm here now to go apologize, and give him confirmation that I am his first love."

He looked back up and saw Spain in tears, (manly tears, mind you.) Spain held out a hand and helped Germany up.

"Lo siento amigo, I had no idea it was like that! Run into the house, I'll keep little Lovi from shooting an arrow at you, they really the way Lovi shoots them. Now run!"

Germany and Spain both ran to the porch, Romano stood up and aimed an arrow at Germany's head, but Spain caught it between his forefingers before it reached it's destination.

"You jerk, why'd you stop me! I almost had him!" Romano screamed.

Germany quickly opened the door, and flew in, thanking Spain before running up the stairs.

"Good luck, amigo!" Spain called before being shot in the head with one of Romano's arrows. He rubbed the back of his head, careful not to touch the newly placed arrow. "That hurt Lovi! You're so mean!"

"It was supposed to hurt, idiota. And stop calling me Lovi!"

* * *

  _Outside Italy's Room_

Germany inhaled, then he exhaled. This was the moment of truth. He slipped his hand in his pocket to check if he photo was still intact. Thankfully, it was. He twisted the doorknob, and opened the door to Italy's room.

Italy was laying on his bed, drawing in his sketchbook, his eyes looked lifeless and dull, he wasn't smiling, and he didn't even look up at Germany. Germany sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that Italy would at least glance at him. In actuality, Italy did much more than glance, shrieked, stared at him for a second, then started crying really loudly.

There were a serious of loud thumps and crashes coming from outside the door.

"Lovi~ Don't go in! Leave them alone!" Spain pleaded, wrapping his arms around the raging brother.

"No way, if my brother's crying, it's my job to kill his problems!"

" I don't think kill is the right word! I'll take you to that Italian restaurant down the street and treat you!"

Romano stopped flailing. "You better have a crap ton of money then, tomato jerk! Let's go!" He grabbed Spain's hand, and sped outside, slamming the door behind him.

Italy wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and faked a smile, "I'm really sorry Germany, for crying like that. D-do you, need s-something?"

Germany took a deep breath, cupped Italy's tear stained cheeks, and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Italy gasped slightly from the contact, Germany's hands were really warm.

The blonde boy gently pulled Italy closer, and kissed him softly on the lips. Italy's eyes were closed, and small streams of tears trickled out the corner of his eyes. Germany pulled away and saw the surprised Italy staring back at him.

Germany leaned over and whispered into Italy's ear. "I would never lie to you, I am your first love, I love you Feliciano, sincerely."


End file.
